The Rocker and the Bookworm Adopted Story
by padfootsprincess02
Summary: KC cheats and gets caught by Clare. She feels hurt and betrayed by her first boyfriend. She finds comfort from a surprising source.. Orginally written by tomfeltonlover1991 taken over by me. Story much better than the summary promise!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the characters.

Author's Note:,This is a story that was orginally from tomfeltonlover1991... Clare found out that KC cheated on her with Jenna. Hurt and betrayed she finds comfort in a person she least expected... Sorry Horrible Summary, good fic I swear... A big thank you to TheFr3ak for helping her co-write the beginning of this story. I will add more to this story but for now I have very little changes to the original story.

Chapter 1

It started out as a normal day at Degrassi Community School as Clare Edwards walked the hall in of search of her boyfriend KC Guthrie, who was supposed to meet her by her locker.  
>With no call, or no reason to not meet her, Clare became worried when she didn't see him (he was never one to be late).<br>Clare saw Alli Bhandari, her best friend by her locker.  
>"Hey Alli,"Clare called, Alli turned around to face Clare.<br>"Do you know where KC is? He was supposed to meet me by my locker."Clare asked, she was obviously worried.

"I don't know, but he's probably doing something important with like Connor,"Ali said rolling her eyes, she was getting bored with KC and Clare, but she had to admit they were cute together.  
>"You're right, there's nothing to worry about after all it's KC,"Clare said.<br>They started to walk to class, while walking they could hear a few giggles and moaning.  
>"Wow, someone sure is doing something.."Ali said nodding her head to the door.<br>"Yeah, Oh my freaking god, is that,"Clare said as she saw through a window in the door, a blonde girl and KC making out. You could tell they were going to get busy, but with the interruption Clare had caused they weren't going so far.  
>"Oh my god, that w-hore,"Alli said. Ali threw her books on the floor, causing a scene and making every student come closer to the little fight.<br>"What the heck is going on?"Clare asked, she was furious, her finger pointed at Jenna and KC. They were wrapped around each other, Jenna's shirt exposing a small glance of her bra.  
>"Yeah what the hell, Jenna, do you really think that you can waltz in here and steal Clare's man?"Ali said.<br>Jenna was red faced, KC was embarrassed and ashamed.

From the crowd, you can pick out a few faces, Peter, Sav, Holly J, and others.  
>"He's not my man anymore! He's not worthy, if he can't even tell me if he wants to break-up, he's not a freaking man!"Clare said. Her tears were falling from her eyes like the stars into the sky. <p>

Clare stormed out, She was hurt and angry and honestly she didn't want to be in the same room with KC or Jenna, not if she could help it. Clare made her way out of the scene and then she heard someone shout her name.

She heard a male's voice shout, "Clare, WAIT!"

Clare turned around to see who it was and was shocked to see Peter running up to her.  
>"Clare are you ok?" Peter asked worriedly, but soon regretting asking that when he saw the tears coming down her face.<p>

"Hey Peter. Oh yeah, I'm just great, finding my boyfriend cheating on me with a girl who was supposed to be my friend." she said crying harder leaning into Peter to cry into his shoulder.  
>Peter wrapped one of his arms on the back of Clare's back comfortingly.<br>"Don't worry Clare KC, is an idiot to cheat on a great girl like you." he said trying to make her laugh softly.  
>"Thanks Peter. You're a good friend." Clare said drying her tears with Peter's shirt.<br>"Yeah. Friend." Peter said as Alli ran up to meet them. 

"Clare?" Alli said as she ran towards her friend with a worried expression on her face.

"Hey, I'm Alli,"Alli said to Peter as she extends her arm to Peter to shake his hand.  
>"Peter, I Uh, have to go to class now, but I'll see you guys later." said Peter nervously under the protective gaze of Clare's friend. <p>

As soon as Peter rounded the corner, Ali turned to Clare to say,"He's cute, how do you know him?"  
>"My sister dated him,"Clare said.<br>"He seems like a nice guy,"Ali said.  
>Clare mumbled a low "yeah," and they went to class.<p>

A.N. #2 Leaving a little room for guessing how this will go... Next chapter will be up pretty soon.. Please review... Constructive criticism is welcome, flames not so much.. LOL. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the characters.

Author's Note:,This is a story that was originally from tomfeltonlover1991... Clare is still reeling from the breakup, KC tries to win her back.. Will he succeed? Oh P.S. This chapter will be in Clare's POV. Sorry Horrible Summary, good fic I swear... A big thank you to TheFr3ak for helping her co-write the beginning of this story. I will add more to this story but for now I have very little changes to the original story. P.S.S. Special thanks to my muse Tiff for the help writing this, couldnt have done it without you. **muah**

Chapter 2

Clare woke up the next morning from bed and checked herself in the mirror, she looked like crap. She had nightmares, KC and Jenna were haunting her, even as she slept. She would wake up from her nightmares and cry into her pillow to her mother wouldn't hear her. After the fiasco that was Darcy's love life last year, her parents had told Clare that she wouldn't be allowed to date, so heartbreak over KC? Not something that her mother needed to know about. And so the cycle repeated all through the night. She contemplated faking sick so she wouldn't have to go to school. She tried, she really did. She tried everything. Fake cough, faking high temperature, but her mother simply wouldn't buy it. "Today is a very important test day at school" and that was that. She was right, but Clare knew that it would be worth getting a B in her class than to see KC or Jenna at school. She begrudgingly got up and left for school.

Fifteen minutes later she was on the front steps of Degrassi Community School. She took in a sharp breath as she gave herself a pep talk telling herself that it will be ok because she could deal with the expected gossip that would certainly be going around the school about the KC's infidelity. She expects the looks and the whispers as she enters the school, and is glad when she sees Alli already waiting by her locker to walk her to class.  
>"Hey Alli."<p>

"Hey, are you ok?" she says, with a worried look on her face.

"Im fine. Well Im trying to get there. We'll see after math class". That's the one class that KC and I share together this year. She nods understandably as we head into class.

The day goes well enough that is until Math. The class that I had been dreading since I woke up this morning. I go in and sit in my assigned seat and manage to go the whole class without talking to KC. After it ended I wasn't quite that lucky. Alli and I had lunch next so we went outside to eat to avoid the stares and whispers. As I sit down I see from the corner of my eyes that KC is coming towards me. From the look that Alli has, I can tell that she sees it too, and she doesn't look to pleased with the thought of seeing him either.

"Hey Clare." KC says. "Alli." he says as an afterthought when he sees Alli giving him a look so full of rage that you'd think he cheated on _her._

"Get out of here KC, Clare doesn't want to talk to you." Alli says venomously. I look at her gratefully.

"Clare can talk for herself Alli." he says.

"And I say I don't want to talk to you KC" I say.

He begs me to give him a chance to explain. Alli gives me a glance to see how I am doing. I am petrified. I don't want to KC but I don't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me hurt from what being around me is doing to me. Alli gets up and gives me a look, and tells KC that we are leaving. I grab my sack lunch and as I turn to leave KC grabs my hand.

"Clare dont leave! Please. Just let me talk to you!" KC says. My eyes grew wide with fear, KC grip was pretty hard and it was starting to hurt. I begged him to let go, struggling to get out of his hold. Alli was yelling at him too. I was scared. KC has never acted this way before and its something that I could have never anticipated.

I look around for help and see in the corner of my eye that Sav, Peter, and Danny had run out of the school. Alli had a look of satisfaction as she told KC that she had texted her brother and his friends so he had better back off. Sav, Peter and Danny stopped right in front of KC with scowls.

"Alli whats going on?" Asked Sav, while Peter and Danny had put on their fight faces.

"Uh, Cant you tell big brother?, KC doesn't know the meaning of NO." Alli spat.

"Dude what the hell?" said Danny.

"Mind your business" said KC.

"This is our business said Peter, Clare is my friend, is Sav's little sister's BEST FRIEND, of course we are going to defend her!"

"Look Opie, I dont care who you are this is between Clare and I so back off!"

Peter had this look of triumph, I didn't understand why he had been so smug until I realized what he was doing... He looked straight at KC and said, "Whatever you say. You're just a douche who cheats on sweet girls like Clare, thinking you're hot stuff." "You're nothing but a two timing Justin Bieber wannabe who didnt know a good thing when you had it." Peter ranted. KC let go of my arm, silently thanking Peter with my eyes for distracting him. Without thinking I started rubbing my wrist, seeing it start to swell, the beginning of what would later become a bruise. As I turn around to yell at KC, I hear the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh...

**A.N. #2 Ooh Cliffy.. Please review... Constructive criticism is welcome, flames not so much.. LOL. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the characters.

Author's Note:,This is a story that was originally from tomfeltonlover1991... Peter is confused as to why he is compelled to help Clare with her boy troubles... Oh P.S. This chapter will be in Peter's POV also this chapter takes place the day after KC is caught with Jenna. Sorry Horrible Summary, good fic I swear... . P.S. Special thanks to my muse Tiff for the help writing this, couldnt have done it without you. **muah**

Chapter 3

_Flashback: _

_ Peter had thought about the conversation he had with Clare the day before. He didn't know what had compelled him to talk to her, its not like it was his problem that his ex's little sister was having boy problems. He thought about the first time she met Clare. It was while he was dating her sister Darcy, he was at their house doing homework, when Clare came down to get a snack. She was just as Darcy had described her, shy and quiet, She barely spoke two words before running back up the stairs.* __End of Flashback*_She was just an innocent kid back then, heck, she still was."Why do I care so much?" He thought, as he laid out looking at the ceiling of his room trying to sleep. He thought about how he long he was with Darcy. _Darcy. _It had been only a year that they had dated, but they had gone through a lot in that short span of time. What with the rape and the subsequent suicide attempt, he had bonded very quickly with her. He had wanted to protect her from all the bad in the world, after it was all done. Maybe that's why he felt the need to protect baby Edwards, to do what he couldn't with Darcy? He shook away his thoughts about the Edwards sisters and went to bed. He went to school that day forgetting the thoughts he had about the Edwards sisters the night before. His day went on as normal, boring, which was fine by him. He was at lunch with his friends talking about what songs to put on their set list for their band practice when Sav gets a text from somebody and it didn't look like good news. Sav's eyes widened as he shot up from his seat and started running out of the cafeteria, not knowing what to do Danny and I ran after him. We caught up to him and asked him what had happened and where we were going.

"Alli sent me a text, she says that she was eating lunch with Clare when KC came up to them-"said Sav.

"Still not getting the urgency Sav.." said Danny.

"Well if you would've let me finish," Sav said.

"Alli said that they were leaving when KC grabbed Clare and hasn't let her go and "HURRY!" Danny and I looked at him with what I assumed weren't quite convinced as to why he wanted to intervene.

"Alli's tough, Sav continued, she can take care of herself and doesn't really ever ask me for help with stuff like this, she would only ask if she thought that she or one of her friends was in serious danger."

Finally understanding what he was saying we all run outside of the school to find them. We spotted them as soon as we open the doors to the front of the school. Alli's yelling at KC who is holding Clare, who looks like she is about to cry from fear of what KC is doing or could possibly do to her in the near future.

"Alli whats going on?" Asked Sav, Danny and I had put on their fight faces on.

"Uh, Cant you tell big brother?, KC doesn't know the meaning of NO." Alli says.

"Dude what the hell?" said Danny.

"Mind your business" said that little twerp KC.

That is when I lost my cool, who does this kid think he is? Its not that I don't know what he is trying to do. I've come a long way from when I first started at Degrassi, I was quite the rebel without a cause but I've never put my hands on a girl. Not even I would go that far, especially not to a girl like Clare who couldn't defend herself. I find myself getting involved. Again. Why am I put in these situations? Before I can stop I hear myself telling KC off.

"This is our business,Clare is my friend, and is Sav's little sister's BEST FRIEND, of course we are going to defend her!" I say.

"Look Opie, I don't care who you are, this is between Clare and I so back off!" the kid says, I noticed that as he yelled at me his grip loosened on Clare's wrist. I realized that he couldn't focus on Clare if I got up in his face, so I continued,"Whatever you say. You're just a douche who cheats on sweet girls like Clare, thinking you're hot stuff. You're nothing but a two timing Justin Bieber wannabe who didn't know a good thing when you had it." Finally the kid let go of her arm, I looked at her to see if she was OK.I looked at her wrist, which was starting to bruise, that's when hell broke loose. I lost it. Catching him by surprise I hit him square in the eye, he lost his balance and fell to the floor. Danny and Sav grabbed me as to prevent me from hitting him again, Alli stood there wide-eyed while Clare ran to him, yelling at me asking why I hit him? I stopped struggling against Danny and Sav stunned by what she had just said.

"Because he hurt you, Clare, I just wanted to protect you. You are my friend."

Before she could answer Mr. Simpson came telling everyone to go to class.

"Except you two. You both are coming with me to the principal's office"...

**A.N. #2 Ooh Cliffy.. Please review... Constructive criticism is welcome, flames not so much.. LOL. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the characters.

Author's Note:,This is a story that was originally from tomfeltonlover1991... Peter and KC are sent to the principal, Clare doesn't know what to make of the whole situation. Oh P.S. This chapter will alternate POV also this chapter takes place the day after KC is caught with Jenna. Sorry Horrible Summary, good fic I swear... .

Chapter 4

**Peter's POV**:

_Flashback: _

_ I looked at her wrist, which was starting to bruise, that's when hell broke loose. I lost it. I hit him square in the eye, losing his balance he fell to the floor. Danny and Sav grabbed me as to prevent me from hitting him again, Alli stood there wide-eyed. Clare ran to him, yelling at me asking why I hit him. Then Mr. Simpson came out and made KC and I go to his office. I get up, grab my backpack glare at Clare before I leave. I mean why was she upset that I hit him? He had hurt her first. Women are WAY too confusing. * __End of Flashback*_

Mr. Simpson told us to sit down and tell him what had happened. We start to talk at the same time and Mr. Simpson stops us. He gestures to KC to start because he was the one who had the beginning of what a black eye would be. He starts telling Mr. Simpson about how he and Clare had an argument (I scoff at that) and that he just wanted to talk to her. He also told Mr. Simpson that I had interfered for no good reason (I again made a face, because honestly, what was this kid thinking?) Simpson then asked me what had happened, wondering why on earth I would get involved in an argument between _grade nines._ I admit that it is not like me to get involved in other people's business. I tell Mr. Simpson about Sav's text and how Clare's arm looked like it was starting to bruise. KC had then interjected that he didnt mean to hurt Clare. It was just an "accident", Simpson wasn't totally convinced and told him that even if that was the case, he was still getting two days suspension because there was a zero tolerance policy against violence, he then proceeded to give me a three days suspension. He said that there was no excuse to use violence against violence, as it will just make everything worse. The bell rings and Mr. Simpson lets me go because he doesn't have to call my parents (the only good thing about being emancipated), as I go out of the double doors to leave the campus I see Clare. She walks towards me but I _really _don't want to talk to her right now. She follows me as I leave.

"Clare go back inside, we don't want _you_ to get in trouble do we? KC and I are already in trouble because of you, don't need to add more to that list." I say coldly.

"What? I'm so sorry Peter!" She says.

"Save it Baby Edwards, I don't want to hear it right now." I say deadpanned. I'm not really mad at her but mad at myself for getting involved. Mr. Simpson was right, why was I involving myself in grade nine drama? I go home and rest for a little before heading down to The Dot for work, and who should I see there? That's right Clare Edwards. Could this day get any worse?

**Clare's POV:**

_*Flashback* I look back after checking my arm just in time to see Peter hitting KC in the eye, and almost in slow motion I see him fall to the floor. Danny and Sav grabbed Peter as he lunged to hit him again. What has gotten into him?Alli just stood there. Not knowing what to do I ran to KC, checking to see if he was alright, asking Peter in the process why he hit him. _

"_Because he hurt you, Clare, I just wanted to protect you. You are my friend." he says. *End of Flashback* _

I stand there staring at Peter trying to figure out what to say to him. Is "thank you" appropriate or "sorry"? But before I can make up my mind on what my answer should be Mr. Simpson came telling everyone to go to class, well except KC and Peter they ended up the principal's office". I couldn't concentrate in class, thinking about what was happening in the principal's office.

The bell rings and I head to the office hoping to catch them, when I see Peter heading out. I catch up to him to tell him "thank you" for sticking up for me when he cuts me off...

"Clare go back inside, we don't want _you_ to get in trouble do we? KC and I are already in trouble because of you, don't need to add more to that list." he says.

"What? I'm so sorry Peter!" I say, trying to hold back the tears that are fighting to come out.

"Save it Baby Edwards, I don't want to hear it right now." he said in an angry tone as he storms off.

I turn back to the school and go back to class pushing back the thoughts about Peter and KC, focusing on my work until school ended. I go home and get started on my homework for a little when Alli calls me and asks if I want to go to The Dot with her for a little bit. I agree and I meet her over there. Alli and I head in and find a table in the back of the restaurant when I hear

" Welcome to The Dot, may I take your order?"

"Great" I mumble.

"Didn't catch that Baby Edwards..." Peter said.

"Nothing. We'll have our usual, two strawberry shakes and two turkey sandwiches and fries." Alli said.

He takes the order and rushes to put in our order. Alli raises an eyebrow asking what was "all that about?" I then had no choice but tell her about our little argument outside of the school. She tells me that maybe Peter was just upset because he got in trouble for standing up for me and I didn't thank him.

"I was _going to_ when he snapped at me" I said.

Alli suggested that maybe I should go talk to him after he gets back with our order. It sounded like a good idea, so when Peter returned I asked if he had a couple minutes to talk. He looked really uncomfortable but eventually gives up after a little bit. We go outside (because its really noisy in The Dot and I wanted to make sure that he heard my gratitude, since last time it didn't turn out so well), and I tell him that I'm sorry that he got in trouble, and that I knew that the only reason he punched KC was to defend me. He tells me that its OK and that he wasn't really mad at m, he was just mad at the situation.

"Friends?" he said, raising his eyebrow and stretching out his arm to shake my hand.

"Friends ." I say, shaking his hand firmly. He opens the door for me and I shake my head before sitting back down with Alli.

**A.N. #2 Please review... Constructive criticism is welcome, flames not so much.. LOL. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
